


Three In the Afternoon

by RelishTheNoun



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelishTheNoun/pseuds/RelishTheNoun
Summary: It may just be a joke.





	Three In the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is not entirely fiction.

_Him _

He likes to think of it as a joke.

A very elaborate, long standing joke.

It's almost three months.

He sees her at three in the afternoon, two times a week.

She'd sit in his class for an hour and a half, eyes staring intently, making puns and innuendos that guarantee the laughter of the whole class.

He laughs as well.

It may be a joke, after all.

_Her_

It was love. Or was it? Maybe it was.

Is it qualified as love if he consumes her every waking thought?

_Him _

He consoles himself by saying it's just a crush. It'll be gone soon, teenage girls are impulsive after all.

Yes, maybe it's just pure impulsiveness that fuel her seemingly artless I love yous that is always followed by laughter.

It was just teenage girl hormones.

It was just a crush.

It may even be a joke.

But what if?


End file.
